Yours
by mayajane
Summary: Hermione is a true friend and when Harry goes through something horrible, she's there, like she always has been. Only this time is much different.


Yours

I blinked to clear the sleep from my eyes as my phone rang. It was six in the morning. I grabbed it intending on silencing it and going back to sleep but it was Harry. Something must be wrong for him to be calling this early. He knows how much I need my sleep.

"Hello?" I whispered my voice hoarse. Harry was crying and it took me a good five minutes to understand what had happened. Hedwig. Oh no.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry. What can I do?" I asked, sitting up and turning on the light. He didn't say anything for a while, just cried.

"Can I come get you?" He said at last in a small voice.

"Of course. By floo?" I questioned. He said he would be here in a minute. I got out of bed and brushed my teeth then pulled on actual clothes. Harry and I were good friends but we'd become best friends after Ron died two years ago in an accident. We'd been heartbroken. It still hurts me sometimes so I try not to think about him. I was pulling on my jacket when the floo roared and Harry stepped out. I sighed seeing his tear stricken face. He didn't say anything just motioned for me to get into the floo. I called out his address and stepped into the living area in his flat. He came through a second later and he just stared at me for a long time.

"Can I… can we just lay down? Please? I just…need…" He rambled unable to look at me. I touched his arm, "Of course we can. Lead the way."

He pulled me into his bedroom and slipped off his shoes and jacket. I did the same and climbed into his bed. He settled in beside me and he started to sob again. I leaned over and touched his face and held him as tight as I could. He calmed a little but tears still fell. We lay in each other's arms for another ten minutes until he turned and his startling eyes bored into mine. A tear landed on my cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. I shivered unexpectedly. He pushed forward and his lips clasped onto mine with bruising force for a second and then it lessened to the sweetest kiss I'd ever received. He pulled back and pressed his lips to my ear and his hand touched my waistband. My mouth dried.

"Please. Just please, help me…Mione…" He said his voice filled with pain. I couldn't bear to see him like that. I separated my legs so he could settle between them and he exhaled sharply. I let him pull off my clothes and helped him with his. He had the sense of mind to cast a contraceptive charm and I felt his warm hand between my thighs. I didn't think. I just…felt. He touched me in a way that made me want to cry but I held back tears.

He pushed inside carefully with a moan on his lips. I gasped slightly at the sensation and the pain. He didn't notice. Harry waited a moment and then he rocked, in and out and the pain passed. He brought my wrists above my head and kissed me. My tongue met his for the first time and I was surprised at the heat that traveled through my body. He moved just the right way and a moaned which spurred him to repeat over and over until I was a mess of sounds.

"Harry…" I whispered and he moved his hand between us to touch. My whole body tensed and pleasure washed over me in a wave. I'd never…I'd never felt anything like that. He kissed my jaw line then down to my neck, leaving marks that I would have to heal. I murmured his name over and over but he was silent save for his own moaning. He finished with a hiss and stayed inside for the longest time. He turned over but pulled me to him and fell asleep. My mind was a mess. I spent the next hour berating myself for saying yes. I knew better. This was _Harry_. A boy I'd known since I was eleven years old. This was wrong. So wrong. I was just about to get up and leave when he stirred and pushed my legs apart and slid inside without a word. I cried out at the force of his push and he ignored me. I wasn't saying no. I had never been able to say no to Harry. He was rough, frantic and he was crying. It was like I was just a body for him. And I was. He didn't want me. He just wanted _someone._ He hit something just right and I screamed in shock. He barreled into it over and over and I was pulling away from him. It was too intense but he just pulled me back and went harder until the wave came back over me and I cried out, arching my back and gasping for air. He stilled inside me and repeated the actions from earlier. He held me and fell asleep and tears were running down my face but I couldn't make myself get out of the bed.

He woke up five more times during the next few hours. I was dark in the room with no windows like he liked it so I didn't know how long I'd been there exactly. Each time I opened my legs for him. I let him. But eventually my body couldn't take anymore, _I_ couldn't take anymore and when he fell asleep I slipped out of bed and tried to run to the floo, still naked with my clothes in my hand. But running was painful so I slowed to a walk and called out my address. Once in my own home I blocked the floo and warded the place against apparation. I didn't want to see him.

It turned out to be four. I'd been there for eleven hours. I mechanically made myself something to eat and drank some water. Then I went to my bed and collapsed into tears. It hadn't been made clear to me that I was in love with Harry until I felt him inside me. I did love him and it was torture because I knew in my heart that he did not love me that way. I curled up into my covers thankful it was Saturday and cried myself to sleep.

I woke the next day at noon and when I opened my eyes Harry was sitting on the edge of my bed. I ignored him and went to take a shower. He waited. When I came out he stood abruptly.

"Hermione." He whispered closing his eyes. I said nothing.

"I am so fucking sorry." He said vehemently but I knew he was angry at himself. I said nothing. He opened his eyes and took in my blank expression.

"Say something. Yell at me, anything." He pleaded. I shook my head.

"No. I think you should go."

"Don't shut me out, please."

I stiffened, "Don't ever say that word to me again." My tone was cold. He lost color in his face with realization. When he had pushed my legs apart and he said please and I opened further. Every time.

"Hermione. I'm sorry. Just… I fucked up and I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

I glared at him, "I know what you were thinking. You thought, hey I'll ask Hermione to come lay with me, I'll ask Hermione to spread her legs for me. You knew I would do it too because I'm in love with you. You knew and that's why you asked me and not Ginny."

He looked stricken and reached for me. I stepped back. I didn't want him to touch me again and I cursed myself because that was exactly what I wanted.

"Hermione you have to know I love you. I've been in love with you since I was a little boy but you wanted Ron. I wasn't going to get in the way. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I was… too rough. It was too much for you, I know that now. I remember you trying to get away and I am so sorry. I hate myself right now. But… you were so beautiful. It's never been like that with anyone for me. It was special." He said softly but his eyes were burning into mine. I saw only honesty there. But this was _Harry_. How could this be happening? He took a cautious step forward. I remained where I was. He stalked closer and he had this look in his eyes that made my stomach flip. He halted an inch away. He was waiting for me to do it. I surged forward and crushed my sore lips to his and he stifled a groan. He tightened his hands around my waist to a painful point. While I'd been in the shower I found severe bruises on my thighs and wrists.

I hadn't healed them yet. "How did you get in Harry?" I asked as I pulled away.

"I'm Harry Potter. I can get in anywhere. I disabled your wards." He grinned at me. I just loved him. I kissed his cheek and pulled him into my arms tighter. He sighed into my hair and kissed my neck softly at first and then more insistently.

"You know you were the first right?" I asked and he stiffened looking back at me sharply.

"I was? You let me when you were a virgin?" He asked incredulously.

"I'd do anything for you. I'm sorry about Hedwig Harry. It was just her time."

He nodded and kissed me again stronger. I pushed him onto the bed and climbed into his lap. He relaxed back onto the bed and I leaned over him, our bodies flush. His hands roamed my body with skill. He had learned everything about it. Harry flipped us and moved to settle between my legs but he didn't try to take my clothes off.

"Harry." I whispered as he kissed my neck. He pulled on my ear with his teeth, "More?" He questioned.

"Yes, more." I said surprising myself. We stripped our clothes off and he muttered the charm. I opened up for him and he moved inside slowly. I sighed contently. I loved this feeling and I loved that it was Harry there.

We rocked for a long time and then we slept the day away reaching for each other once in a while.

It was about five o clock when there was a knock on my door and when I opened it Ginny stood there looking worried.

"Have you seen Harry? He's not at home."

"He's here." I said slowly. I knew Ginny had always loved Harry but I wasn't the kind of woman to conceal and hide things.

"Really? He's been here? Well where is he?" She asked stepping inside.

"He's asleep." I answered calmly. She picked up on my affect and it didn't take her long to figure it out.

"I'm happy for you. I've always known it would be you too. I'm not upset. I let go of those feelings a long time ago when I realized he could never love me the way I needed. I'm actually seeing Neville right now."

I blinked in surprise, "Really? That's great!"

She smiled brightly pleased with my response. Then she gasped looking down at my legs. I was wearing shorts so she could plainly see the bruises.

"I'm fine." I said quickly. She looked doubtful. "I'm gonna yell at him. There's no need for that much force."

"I'm fine. I already yelled at him. It was…never mind."

She smiled knowingly. "Oh I know how it was. It was special."

"Yes, but how…"

"Because you're in love. I would say you're soul mates."

I gaped at her, "I mean… I don't think…oh." I said softly. She grinned and just then Harry came out sleepily.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" He asked kindly. Ginny smiled warmly at him. "I was just making sure you were okay. I didn't hear from you like you said you would. But I see you've been busy." She teased.

Harry raised an eyebrow and gave me a surprised look. I shrugged. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him though and pointed her finger at him. "You better heal those marks Harry. I don't want to see anymore, you understand?" He flushed guiltily.

"I know. I'm sorry Hermione. I was…sorry." He said lamely but Ginny seemed appeased.

"Good. Don't forget you both have work tomorrow. I'll be seeing you. Have fun." She sang and let herself out. Harry crossed the distance and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and you won't be mine anymore." He whispered softly into my ear.

"I've been yours since the day we met. Forever, Harry, if you'll have me." I told him seriously with all my heart. He pulled back to look me in the eye.

"I love you." He said as if he couldn't believe it. Harry kissed my forehead and we stood in each other's arms for a while until my stomach growled.

"Okay I get it. We're going out. Get dressed." He told me and I knew from his tone it would do no good to argue. Plus I _was_ hungry.

We went to a new place that just opened and it was Italian food. Harry ate an enormous amount and I laughed at him when he complained he ate too much while we walked in the street hand in hand.

"When did you know?" I asked him.

He looked over at me, "When did I know what?"

"That you loved me?" I clarified. He looked thoughtful and then said, "A little while after Ron died I knew I was in love with you but I've always liked you. I thought those feelings went away while you were with Ron. I didn't want to be a bad friend. What about you?"

I grinned sweetly and looked around, "I knew the moment you were inside me." I told him honestly. He blinked and took my face in his hands.

"I love that you can always surprise me with the things you say."

"I try."

He smirked and kissed me shortly at first and then deeper.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled and I was irritated. "We will!" I yelled back and Harry laughed.

"Shut up." I told him seriously. He laughed harder. I glared at him and swatted his chest over and over until he caught my wrists and jerked me closer.

"No hitting." He admonished. I swallowed. He got us back to my flat immediately and I discretely cast a healing charm on myself because all the sex had left me raw. He didn't notice thankfully and pulled me to the bedroom. I couldn't get enough.

When Monday morning came he used the floo to home and get ready. I worked with Harry in the curse breaking department so I would see him there. I got ready quickly and made my way to the office. It was a separate building not too far from the ministry.

I didn't see Harry until lunch time when he showed up with takeout. I groaned with relief.

"I am starving." I explained and he sat down next to me. Ethan walked into my office and paused seeing Harry there.

"It's about damn time, woman." He said sternly and I flushed.

"Shut up _Ethan_."

"Make me, _Hermione_." He replied and backed out. Harry laughed but didn't comment.

So I moved in with Harry. It was the logical thing to do. Six months later he asked me to marry him and I said yes. I felt badly a little afterwards because I always thought it would be Ron I was marrying.

I found out I was pregnant a month after our honeymoon and Harry cried for a whole hour and wouldn't let me move an inch away from him. I indulged his protectiveness for nine months. Then we had our baby girl and our baby boy. Emma and Nathan. Harry was happy, I was happy and everything was perfect.

I looked up from my desk and saw Harry in the doorway simply looking at me.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"You are so beautiful." He told me and I beamed.

"And you unbearably handsome."

He smirked, "I know."

"Jerk." I said lightly and stood to hug him. He lifted me up off the ground in his hug and kissed my hair.

"I love you. Thank you for everything you've done for me. Starting from the beginning."

"I'd do anything for you Harry." I whispered and our lips met for a kiss. Ethan passed by and made gagging sound but even that couldn't faze me. I was in bliss with my life. It was everything I ever wanted. And it was all mine.


End file.
